<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 14: Standing in Line (Soulsborne Omovember 2020) by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556375">Day 14: Standing in Line (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks'>MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodborne (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desperation, Gen, Just about made it, Omorashi, Pee, Prompt Fill, Urination, male omorashi, occupied bathroom, peeing outside</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting!</p><p>Laurence had a bit too much wine at a party and unfortunately the only bathroom of the mansion is occupied and a line already formed...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 14: Standing in Line (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you even listening, Vicar?” </p><p>“Huh? Of course, go on...” </p><p>Truth was, Laurence had stopped listening to the host of the party long ago. He had already convinced him to keep giving donations to the Healing Church and after that he only had stayed out of politeness and because it would look bad when the Vicar would just leave the party after he got what he wanted. </p><p>How he <i>hated</i> going to these parties. They were so boring. Everyone was only talking about their businesses and their was rarely somebody who shared his intellect and people didn't want to talk about blood research. Sometimes it was nice when he found some people who were anti Cainhurst but this host had talked half an hour to him now about how to improve the relationship to Cainhurst. </p><p>Laurence had stopped listening around this time and he didn't knew how much time had passed. He only knew that he had drank a lot of wine. </p><p>Every time the servant had passed him with the carafe he had requested a refill and it must have been a good six or seven glasses by now. </p><p>Laurence was so sure about this not because he was drunk, he could drink loads of alcohol and still regain a completely calm composure, but he felt the nagging in his bladder. </p><p>Had felt it for the last half hour actually. </p><p>It was considered quite rude to just leave a conversation and it wasn't usual to admit your need to the bathroom anyway, you would just slip away to do your business unnoticed and came back later. So Laurence had subtly crossed his legs and nodded and smiled to what the host had to say, hoping that he would be finished with him soon so that he could find a bathroom to relieve himself. </p><p>That Laurence was forced to wear his white Vicar robe where every leak would be seen immediately only made his impatience grow worse. He was glad that he was standing near a wall and leaned against it, switching the position of his legs as he non listened. His need would only getting worse the longer this was going on. </p><p>Finally, one of the servants whispered something to the host and freed Laurence from having to talk to him. His body sagged in relief but he clenched his muscles when his bladder threatened to spill. </p><p>He had to go to the bathroom quick now. Laurence put his now empty wine glass on a nearby table and shuffled to the hallway. He was a bit surprised to see quite a few people there, but once he had hurried down the hallway in search for the bathroom , he found out why. </p><p>Apparently, the bathroom was occupied and there was a line that seemed to consist of at least ten people in front of him. </p><p><i>”Fuck.</i>, he muttered under his breath and walked to the back of line, trying to look as casually as possible, like he wasn't dying for a pee. </p><p>Once he took his place at the end of the line, he got back to cross his legs, nervously squirming. How long would it take for the line to dissipate? If any of them would need around five minutes to relieve themselves, it would be thirty minutes at least. </p><p>Could he last that long? He had to. Laurence couldn't wet himself, not in his Vicar robe, not at a noble's party, not at a place where an event like this would ruin his social status. Laurence regretted that he hadn't watched out for how much wine he had drunk earlier. Of course it would demand a reappearance. </p><p>He hoped the line would move quick. </p><p>However, after ten minutes the line hadn't moved a single inch. And Laurence' bladder didn't get emptier while waiting. He felt himself start to sweat simply by making an effort to hold the flood inside of him in. </p><p>“Come on, move, what's wrong?”, he muttered to himself, unaware that he had said it out loud, because the woman in front of him turned around and gave him a tiny glare. </p><p>“We all have to wait here, so get a hold of yourself.”, she said. </p><p>Laurence muttered a small “sorry” but wondered if she really had to use the bathroom or just wanted to adjust her make-up. She didn't look desperate at all. Some of the other people in the line were also fidgeting a bit, but the two in front of him weren't looking like they had to go at all. Of course it could mean that they only stood in line before they would get desperate and being more smart than him, who waited far too long, but still, knowing how uncomfortable he was and along with his bursting bladder, it made him a bit mad. He decided to listen on into their conversation to maybe overhear something that he could use to ruin their reputation later. It would distract him from his urgent need also. </p><p>Surprisingly, he heard them talk about the reason for the line. </p><p>“Seems like someone's stomach didn't take too kindly to the food here and they have been blocking the bathroom since then.” </p><p>“I am glad that I haven't eaten anything here. It didn't look very appetizing anyway.” </p><p>Laurence was also glad that he had decided not to eat anything on the party. The last thing he needed was to puke in front of everyone, though wetting himself in front of everyone was equally bad and he was in serious danger that it happened. </p><p>He gave out a small hiss as a wave of desperation hit him and grabbed his crotch when he was sure nobody was looking, quickly letting go of it again when he saw another glance from the woman in front of him. Apparently, his fidgeting and squirming did go on her nerves. And also, doing a potty dance at the Vicar wasn't the best for his reputation also...</p><p>Now that Laurence knew why the line wasn't moving it got all the more agonizing for him. The person with the upset stomach could stay even longer in there and even when they would come out in the next ten minutes, there was still the line in front of him and he had already been bursting when he had lined up at the end of it. He doubted that he would make it dry when the bathroom wouldn't be free in the next ten minutes. </p><p>And after ten minutes had passed, still no progress. Laurence decided that he needed to find a different solution, when he would keep waiting for the bathroom, he surely would soil himself. </p><p>His first thought was to find the bedroom. Most people still had a chamberpot with them because they didn't want to get out of their bedroom when they had to go in the night. This was his best chance. </p><p>Laurence knew he would be giving up his position in the line but nobody had lined up behind him anyway. He made sure that the two women in front of him didn't look in his direction before he slipped away and hurried down the hallway. </p><p>He stopped once he was far away enough from the line and frantically looked for the next best door. When he found it, he turned the handle, hoping that there would something in there he could relieve himself into. He hoped it would be the bedroom. He however huffed in frustration when he only heard a click and the door wouldn't budge. It was locked. </p><p>Alright, maybe it was just this one door that was closed. There were many more to try but Laurence already was under the assumption that this host, how boring talking to him had been, was a smart one and had locked every room that the guests shouldn't see. Judging by that Laurence had occupied the bedrooms in various mansion with various women he had picked up at these parties, he could understand why, but this didn't do anything to solve his situation. </p><p>Laurence tried a few more doors only to find out that they all were locked and strolled back to the line, beaten and even more desperate. He couldn't physically stand still anymore and he leaned himself against the wall, breathing heavily, this was starting to hurt. He wished he could at least leak a bit, to put a bit of pressure away from his bladder, but his shining white clothes didn't allow it and so he clenched his muscles until it felt that his legs would cramp. </p><p>Sadly, the line still wasn't moving. He could see how the others in line got impatient and one knocked at the door and asked if the person occupying the bathroom would be finished soon. But even if they would come out any moment, Laurence didn't think he would make it. He already considered if he should leave the party prematurely and find a public bathroom or at least a secluded area where nobody would judge if he wet himself, but then he wouldn't be able to come out without a change of clothes. And him just vanishing wouldn't be a good record on the church. </p><p>Laurence decided that it was time to admit that he had lost. He would ask one of the servants to help him out. It would be overly embarrassing and he would be in their rumours for months, but at least the servants usually didn't tell anything to the nobles and that were the ones he was worried about. He hushed back into the party room, trying to look casual but having to stop and waiting for a wave of desperation to pass until he decided to stand by the window and pretend to look out until he could get a hold on one of the servants. </p><p>He just hoped that his bladder wouldn't betray him. As he listened to the sounds of the party goers to determinate where the servants were, his gaze wandered over the garden of the mansion. </p><p>The garden! He hadn't even thought about it, but it should be possible for him to go there! He scanned the area. There was the possibility that someone would look out of the window like he did right at the moment and could see him. </p><p>However, he saw an area with an overgrown rose bush. Looked tall enough for him to hide behind there. </p><p>Luckily the party guests were all busy with some kind of game or something, so nobody really noticed that he slipped out again. </p><p>As he snuck past the bathroom line and just had passed the first in line, he heard the flush and not much later a rather pale looking person came waddling out. Laurence stopped, considering if he should just go back to the end of the line, but a pang in his bladder told him that it wasn't willing to wait anymore. </p><p>He put his hands in front of his crotch and hurried to the back of the mansion, gladly seeing that the door to the garden wasn't locked. Apparently the host didn't store anything valuable there and didn't mind if people entered it. Or he just forgot. </p><p>Whatever the reason, Laurence considered it poor luck as he stumbled to the rose bushes, turned around to check if he really was in a blind spot and then briefly fought with his flowy Vicar robes as he tried to pull himself out of his pants. </p><p>The moment he managed to free his member from the confinements of his pants was all the invitation his bladder needed to jet a stream straight in the vines in front of him. As he still worked on getting a proper hold on himself, his bladder continued to gush out several spurts of urine, drenching the thorns and petals of the roses in drips, that sparkled in the pale moonlight. </p><p>Once Laurence had a good hold on himself and managed to properly aim at the rose bush, he relaxed all the tension in his body and his release eased into a steady, but intense stream. In fact, he was peeing at such a force that his stream connected with the vines in an almost straight line. At the same time he had let loose, he felt an intense wave of relief washing over him, much how his stream washed down the plants. He had to bite his lower lip to not let out a relieved groan. </p><p>While Laurence was pretty sure that nobody from the party would be able to hear him, he couldn't see the street from his position and well, if someone should catch the Vicar of the Healing Church not being able to hold his liquid and pissing full force in some noble's garden, a noble which party he attended, nonetheless, he could say goodbye to his social status. It wouldn't be as bad as having a drenched robe, but this was a rumour that could spread through all of Yharnam and he really didn't want for it to come to that. A random passerby wouldn't be as easy to silence as the noble servants, which he luckily didn't had to admit his plight to. </p><p>Fact was, it was better when he was as quiet as possible. His peeing already was loud enough, with an aggressive hiss from his body letting out the urine and the pattering against the vines and finally the dribbling when it pooled in a puddle at his feet. </p><p>These sounds thankfully could be mistaken for someone just watering the plants. In a sense, Laurence was doing exactly this, just in a different kind of water, the golden kind. His mind got the silly thought if his piss could be considered holy and he almost chuckled at his own absurdness. </p><p>As Laurence waited for his body to finish relieving himself, he wondered if anyone already had noticed his absence. He had been present at the line for quite some time and people had seen him there and he had been present at the party room briefly, but he just hoped that nobody thought that he had left prematurely or that someone would come searching for him. Hopefully his bladder was emptied out soon. </p><p>As he put his attention back on his release, he had to notice with some disdain that the formerly desperate stream now had thinned out into a rather average one which lazily splashed into the puddle at his feet. Fuck, seemed like his bladder wanted to take its time even though he could feel he still had a good amount of liquid left. He didn't had time for this, he couldn't afford standing there for such a long time. The longer this took the greater the risk that somebody would see him. </p><p>Laurence aimed directly at the rose bush and gave his bladder the order to go full out. While his stream didn't reach the same level as before, it considerably thickened and a good twenty seconds later his bladder was spurting out a few last drips before it completely emptied out. </p><p>Laurence shook himself off and once he was certain that he was completely dry, tucked himself in again. He threw a last glance at the puddle he created, cringing. Hopefully nobody would see this until it managed to get soaked into the ground. He didn't exactly had time to clean up though, so Laurence hurried back to the party. </p><p>As he came across the line in the hallway, he saw that the line had shortened in the meantime, but there were still some people left. He just knew that he never had made it that long. Though, it occurred to him that it would be strange when nobody would see him use the bathroom even though he had been pretty desperate to use it. </p><p>He put himself in the end of the line again and put up a tiny act implying that he still needed to go. He just had to made sure that he would stay in the bathroom long enough for people to not get suspicious that he had did his business elsewhere.</p><p>At least now he would be able to wash his hands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, I was having a bit too much fun with the release part in there. </p><p>This one I actually already had written as stand alone, but not added the whole scenario to it. When I looked at he prompt list I found that I could use it perfectly for “Standing in Line”.</p><p>Please don't be shy with commenting, I have anon commenting enabled if you need it ^^ See you tomorrow!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>